What small countries are made of
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: When the Allies drive England over the edge, England declares war on them! But when England turns out to have friends in high places, America becomes the only one with the power to stop him and... The only one to help him.


**Sup Fanfiction dudes! (Just trying a new greeting: America sounds cool) Here's another one of my much liked (I hope) What If One Shots! Today's question features two pairings! And what is today's question? Well here it is!**

**Question: "What if England declared war on the Allies?"**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Pairing: USUK (Joker), GerIta**

**Tanoshimu!**

**P.S This oneshot is a little longer than usual but it was still too short to be a proper fanfiction. I'm sorry for the length but longer chapters keep the readers content right? Also there will be some sad parts but I can assure you that this will all turn out happy ^^**

* * *

><p>"You're late England!" America gasped. "And I mean LATE! You're like, after me!"<p>

"Yeah yeah..." England mumbled.

Things had been a little hectic for the Brit lately and as a result he had ended up late for the meeting. He knew he was going to be mocked and ridiculed and he could usually handle that, but today he wasn't in the mood, today he was a time-bomb- ready to explode at any moment.

"For punishment, I use this pickaxe on your face." Russia smiled, holding his pickaxe a little higher.

"I'd like to see you try..." England muttered as he sat down.

"Today we had to let America draw portraits on board. Not a pretty sight." China frowned.

"Yes well I can't be expected to draw every single day..." England hissed.

"And also your 'air looks more crappy than usual..." France smirked.

Suddenly England stood up and slammed his fist dramatically, making every country flinch and widen their eyes. The bomb had just exploded and the Allies were waiting for the impact.

"THAT'S IT!" England yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! You all treat me like filth! Well no more I say! You'd like it if I left wouldn't you? So that's what I'll do! You'll all suffer... And then you'll regret me leaving! But I'll be back. Prepare to feel the true wrath of the British Empire!"

And with that, England stormed out. China was certainly intimidated by the younger nation's outburst. Russia had sat there smiling all the time. America looked astonished by the words of his former brother and even France had to admit he was a little shocked and very slightly scared.

"That was..." France began.

"We pushed him over the edge." Russia smiled.

"Ai ya..." China gasped in agreement.

The three exchanged looks at one another- well China and France. Russia just sat there smiling with his eyes closed like always. But China and France were genuinely worried. What did England mean by the wrath of the British Empire? Where was England going? But most importantly: what amount of damage was he about to cause?

America shared none of these concerns however. He just waved his hand at them and looked off in the other direction. He was laughing the whole situation off like a child might do.

"Relax guys! England's just blowin' off some steam. He'll be back before ya know it! You'll see!" America laughed.

China and France reluctantly nodded, but deep down their worries had not fully disappeared. At the back of their minds they still worried for England but they had to push aside in order to actually get some work done.

"Now we continue the meeting, da...?" Russia asked.

* * *

><p>America stacked up the papers into a neat pile, signalling that the meeting was finally over. America had avoided mentioning England and instead he acknowledged Canada's presence. Unfortunately, not being used to attention, Canada was in a state of shock and didn't say anything.<p>

"Alright Allies! That was a good meeting. Apart from the awkwardness at the start I'd say this meeting went without a-" America smiled.

But he was interrupted for suddenly the door burst open and Sealand ran in.

"Have no fear! Sealand is here!" He yelled.

"We weren't having the fear." Russia told him.

"Oh..." Sealand said disappointedly, but he brightened up a moment later. "No matter! I'm still here to help you guys! Throughout this I'll stand by you and all I ask is that you recognise me as a country!"

"What is he talking about-aru?" China asked.

"Don't look at me! Wait a moment on second thoughts, feel free to stare but I 'ave no idea what zat boy is talking about." France replied.

Sealand's eyes widened. "Wait you mean you really don't know?"

"Dude quit keepin' us in suspense and tell us!" America shouted.

"Right-o let me just find it..."

Sealand began to rummage though his pockets, eventually finding a small piece of folded up paper. He began to unfold it and the Allies leaned in with bated breath. After being fully unfolded, he placed it on the table for all to see. It was quite obviously a newspaper clipping.

**WAR ANNOUNCED**

**In just a few short hours ago, England declared war on his fellow allies: France, Russia, America, China and... The other one.**

"W-wait a minute! Why me?" Canada exclaimed, instantly realising that he was 'the other one'.

But none of the countries listened to him (as per usual). Instead they just carried on reading and Canada, knowing that no-one would answer, continued to read too.

**Whether the countries are aware of this or not, within just an hour England has managed to assemble several countries. Namely Japan, the Italy brothers-**

"Whoa wait a second." America yelled, getting the attention of his fellow allies. "The _Italy_ brothers? Seriously?"

The countries nodded, making America cringe before bursting into hysterical, obnoxious laughter. He was practically crying. The idea of what had been said had obviously been funny to America but the other countries surprisingly weren't laughing.

America calmed down. "C'mon guys lighten up! It's hilarious!"

"Zis is not so funny mon ami." France told him.

"Yes. You are forgetting the pact of steel!" China explained.

America's eyes widened, possibly out of realisation or shock but...

"Err... Can someone fill me in? What's the pact of steel?" America asked.

China face palmed. "Ai ya..."

"It is special agreement between Italy and Germany that says the two will always be there to back each other up." Russia explained.

"So that means..." America gasped.

"Germany and Italy are like package deal. To fight one means to fight both." China finished his sentence.

The countries continued to read the clipping.

**-Germany (due to the Pact of Steel, see pg9) and Spain being close to Southern Italy. The former delinquent will obviously be joining the fight as well and says that he will "Show them no mercy!" Good luck to you Pirate Gentleman. Let's hope for a nice, clean bloodbath.  
>-Awesomely written by: Prussia <strong>

The countries stood in silence, astounded by what they had just learned. England had brought together some powerful countries and was planning to attack them. Obviously he was lashing out, but what good ever came of lashing out?

"So... England's gonna attack us?" America asked.

"I am afraid so, _mon ami_." France muttered grimly.

There was a few seconds silence, but then it was broken by the loud obnoxious laugh of a certain American. They all stared at him, except for Russia who was standing at the window and seemed to be distracted by something outside.

"Relax! I'm sure England's just fine! They're probably just makin' this all up. Y'know how the media is these days. We're fine! So quit worrying!" America laughed.

"I would not be so sure. If I were you, I would go outside." Said Russia.

The countries were confused but as Russia walked out of the room, they all followed without question. For some reason, Russia was not smiling as usual. His face was just blank, giving away no clue as to what was going on outside.

* * *

><p>When the Allies (and Sealand) finally got outside, they all gasped at what they saw (apart from Russia whose mouth was curving at the ends). On the horizon they could see large groups of men, several big tanks and other pieces of impressive yet also intimidating artillery.<p>

"Mon Dieu..." France whispered.

"Ai ya..." China gasped.

"M-Maple..." Canada whimpered.

"Fufufu..." Russia giggled.

"Dude what are we gonna do?" America asked.

America turned to France and pointed at him accusingly.

"You're the one that's known the limey for the longest! What do we do?"

France thought for a while, stroking his chin as he did so. As he thought, Russia smiled like usual, China held his breath, Canada held Mr Kumajiro tightly and America just leaned forward, waiting for the answer.

Then it dawned on France. A creepy smile crept across his face but he tried very hard to quickly suppress it. There was only one thing that he knew could change England's mind.

"Zere is but one 'ope." France told him.

"Don't leave us hangin' then dude." America replied.

France gestured for America to come closer. America hesitated but reluctantly gave France his ear, half expecting France to lick it or something. However, this was neither the time nor place so France just whispered normally into his ear.

Once he was finished, America pulled away and pulled an expression that looked somewhere between mortified and not amused.

"Seriously?" He asked.

France gave a quick nod and America looked back at the approaching armies. Then he looked at the other Allies. He looked at China, then Russia, then France but lastly at his brother Canada. He didn't want to do what France had suggested but it was his destiny to be the hero and if he did this then he would be saving all of the Allies.

"Well, I am the hero. So I guess I have to do it." America sighed.

Then as he took his hands out of his pockets, he turned and walked in the direction of the approaching armies. The Allies watched him with amazement and France smiled.

"He must have guts to walk up to them so openly." Russia smiled.

"What did you tell him to do-aru?" China asked.

"Well you see... It is like zis..." France began.

* * *

><p>"Ve~! Can we attack now England?" Italy asked.<p>

"Yeah time to bring the s*** storm!" Romano yelled.

"Yes! Now is the time!" England smiled.

"I will stand by you, England-san." Japan whispered.

"So vill I. Now let us attack!" Germany roared.

"Sir! I have some news!" Said one of England's men.

The man was running up to them, panting heavily. England raised a hand to the other countries who were about to attack and stopped to listen to the man.

"What is it Allen?" England asked the man.

"I have received information that America is approaching. He claims that he is unarmed and that he wants to meet you out on the battlefield." The man (named Allen) explained.

"Hmmm... I suppose I'll humour him then." England sighed.

England picked up a gun (just in case) and smiled at the other countries before leaving.

"Won't be long chaps. I'll be back soon." England smiled.

Then England set off for the place where America was going to meet him. The middle of the battlefield. One could just about see it if they squinted but it was quite difficult to spot which made things easier for what America was about to do...

* * *

><p>The two met at the specified spot. England was holding on tight to the gun in his hand and America had his hands up above his head. England smiled at his cute innocence and figured that he really didn't have any weapons.<p>

"Sup dude." America smiled.

"Don't be so personal. We're at war right now." England snapped.

"To be honest I'm surprised you actually came out to meet me." America confessed.

"Yes well I'm beginning to regret it, so get to the point." England sighed.

"First put the gun down."

England rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"Done. What did you want then?"

"Nothing. All I wanted was to give you this."

Then America took a deep breath, not really believing what he was about to do. England looked him up and down as America clenched his hands.

"What are you-" England began.

But England had no time to finish his sentence, because America had captured England's lips with his own. England's eyes shot open to a size bigger than Russia and a red tinge flushed across his cheeks. But... He didn't push America away. In truth, he was actually enjoying the sensation he was experiencing right now. A million fireworks were exploding in his head, and a tingly feeling erupted through his body.

And America had to admit, he was enjoying this too. He thought that he'd hate it, but upon making contact with England's lips he felt different, new, free. Emotions that he always thought he'd experience with someone he loved. Not with England.

America reluctantly pulled away. He smiled at England, who was speechless. America was practically taken away by the kiss but he pretended like he wasn't and carried on talking.

"That's all. You can carry on with your attack thingy now." He smiled.

Then he turned and walked away. England had no idea what to say, but even worse: what would he do now?

* * *

><p>Back with Japan, Germany, Spain and the Italy brothers everyone was still hyped up for the war. Italy had cooked up a quick pasta dish while they were waiting for England and they were all eating hungrily. England scratched the back of his head in a sheepish sort of motion, not really sure what to do.<p>

"England! You're back!" Italy smiled.

"Y-yeah..." England muttered.

"Are we going to attack now?" Japan asked.

"I..." England began.

He had no idea what to do. That kiss had been incredible for him and he couldn't get the thought of it out of his head. How could he possibly launch an attack now? But how could he tell them that the war was off? And how would he explain why?

"I..." England repeated.

"Of course ve are!" Germany yelled. "Ve vill crush them vithout a second to vaste! Ready? GO!"

"No wait I-!" England yelled.

But he couldn't be heard. Not over the war cries and sounds of the loud weapons. England couldn't believe it: the Allies were about to be destroyed and it was all his fault. There had to be something he could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>"They're attacking!" China gasped.<p>

"It look like this is the end. You guys stay here, I go hide in mountains." Russia smiled

"Zat is a cowardly move!" France snapped.

"You would know about cowardly acts, wouldn't you froggy dude?" America smirked.

" 'Ow can you be making jokes? You do know we are defenceless and zere is no chance of our survival?" France yelled.

"I know that." America told him. "It's just... I'm tryin' to keep a tough exterior, y'know? Goin' down like a hero and all that..."

France stared at him and leaned in closer so that only America could hear what he was about to say:

"You really do love him don't you?"

America nodded with a pained look on his face. It truly was hard to fight the temptation to cry but France put his hand on America's shoulder.

"Au revoir, mes amis..." France whispered.

Russia, Canada and China nodded all at the same time. Canada hugged his bear tighter than ever before and China had taken out his panda in order to stroke it affectionately. Russia was wearing the same smile as always but America preferred just to say something in response to France.

"Whatever you said, right back at ya."

France would usually be annoyed with America's lack of cultural knowledge. Most people would probably have been able to figure out that he had said: 'Goodbye my friends' but this time France let America's ignorance slide. All France wanted to do now was sit back and wait for the end, stereotypically holding a glass of wine...

* * *

><p>"Italy!" England yelled.<p>

"Ve~? What is it England?" Italy asked.

"I don't want... I didn't want to... I..." England struggled to form the perfect sentence.

"I understand. You didn't want to start this war did you? Something happened out there on the battlefield." Italy smiled knowingly.

"Yes but... How did you... Know?" England asked.

"Easy! I've been studying love and women all my life and I know how they act! Plus you kind of acted like a woman too so you were easy to figure out!" Italy beamed.

England would have usually been offended by this, but now was not the time. He was in love with America and he couldn't let him die, no matter what.

"In Japan we call this 'Seme Uke' Mister America is the Seme or dominant one and you are the Uke, the one on the bottom." Japan (who had suddenly popped up out of nowhere) explained.

"Japan..." England whispered. "What should I do? You both know Germany. How can he be stopped?"

Japan and Italy frowned and thought for a while. True they had known Germany for quite a while but knowing what could get him to stop while he was fighting was very hard to figure out.

"Ve... That's a hard one... But... I think I know what we can do!" Italy replied.

England was puzzled but Italy gave him no time to ask. Instead, the young Italian simply ran off in the direction that all of the armies were headed in (except for the Italian one: opposite direction) which was actually quite a surprise for someone as cowardly as Italy.

Japan gave England a final blank look before he ran off after Italy and England, wanting to see what Italy was planning, ran off after the two nations.

* * *

><p>"This is the end for you." Germany growled.<p>

Canada was a nervous wreck. He was shaking all over and practically choking Mr Kumajiro. Russia, being the definition of the word creepy and the devil himself according to black magic, had stayed with the Allies since he wasn't a coward and he didn't want to show anyone 'the fear'.

France was smiling with half a glass of wine left in his hand. He had gotten through three bottles surprisingly quickly and was now leaning on Canada for support. China had been holding up his wok as a final defence but Spain and Romano had somehow confiscated it and now he was hiding behind the Allies, holding onto the Hello Kitty that Japan had gotten him.

And America was standing in front of them all heroically. Bomber jacket fluttering in the cold breeze, hair flowing gracefully and his face was serious for once because of the large gun that Germany was pointing at him. Being in this position reminded him of the Revolutionary War and since it reminded him of England it made him sad but he kept his face straight and maintained his hero-like appearance.

"Guess this is it. Brains blown out by a German dude. Had a nice run though, at least I'll die a hero." America laughed.

Germany couldn't help but laugh a little at his stupidity but he raised the gun and slowly pulled the trigger. The Allies all waited with their breath held, not truly believing what was about to happen.

**BANG!**

The gun fired, America wanted to close his eyes but he remained brave and fought the urge. France dropped his glass once he heard the sound of the gunfire and Canada squeezed his eyes tight. Russia was no longer smiling, but he wasn't angry, scared or sad either. It was an odd look for Russia. China watched on in horror and held his Hello Kitty tight.

But something happened. At the very last minute, a blur dressed in blue threw itself in front of America and took the hit. Everyone stared, some even put their hands to their mouths as they realised who had sacrificed themselves and saved America's life.

"ITALY?" Germany exclaimed.

The cry that was heard from Germany was louder than Germany had ever screamed before. Italy stood there, arms out wide and he was smiling. Italy was shaking now that the bullet had hit him but he continued to smile.

Italy fell to the floor, now shaking violently but Germany had dropped the gun in his hand and had run forward to catch Italy as he fell.

"Italy you... You dummkopf! Vhy did you protect that fool? Why did you die for him?" Germany yelled.

"So I could stop the war... Germany... Did I do good?" Italy smiled weakly.

"I-Italy... Y-you did vundebar..." Germany stuttered.

England and Japan had just caught up with Italy and were both astonished and horrified by what they saw. England ran up and knelt down at Italy's side.

"Italy! You've been shot! But why?" England asked.

"So you can be with America. I stopped the war didn't I?" Italy explained.

"Even so... You'll die!" England cried.

"At least I didn't die a coward right?" Italy laughed.

"That's true..." England muttered.

"Ve... I'm so happy..." Italy closed his eyes. "Grandpa Rome... I'll be seeing him soon."

"Veneziano you idiot! D-don't... Don't say that!" Romano yelled.

Romano sat down by Italy and Germany moved Italy onto Romano's lap. Then Germany proceeded to suddenly try and strangle England, only to have Japan and America run to the Englishman's aid.

"Save him! Save Italy! Do it or I vill kill you vith my bare hands!" Germany yelled.

"How?" England choked.

"Use your stupid black magic! Vave your fairy vand, read your silly book! Just do something!" Germany yelled.

"I need my cloak and spell book..." England whispered.

"Already accounted for." Russia smiled.

"W-what?" England asked.

Then from behind his back, Russia pulled out his hand. In it was his cloak, neatly folded up and on top of it was his spell book. England was puzzled as to why Russia had them but he asked no questions and so he wasted no time in quickly pulling his cloak on, lifting his hood and quickly scanning through his book for the appropriate spell.

"Here." England whispered.

England quickly read through the spell in his head before standing and reciting the chant out loud. In one hand he held the book and in the other he had his fingers spread out and the palm of his hand was in Italy's direction.

England recited the incantation but nothing happened. He tried again a few more times but it didn't work. He may have delayed Italy's departure just a little bit but that was all. The magic wasn't having much effect.

Italy had taken to singing under his breath but the notes were sad and distorted. Italy's usual song about circles sounded so depressing because his voice sounded so weak and quiet.

"Vhy isn't it vorking?" Germany yelled.

"I don't know I..."

Then England's eyes suddenly saw what it said at the bottom of the page. _If this spell does not work then the spell caster is probably not strong enough. A lot of strength and mental willpower is needed so if this doesn't work then the user may need some sort of morale boost to increase their power._

"I need a kind of boost. Something to power me up, to give me strength. I need-"

But England had no time to finish for in one sweeping motion America had dashed forward, grabbed England's chin, pulled him close and kissed him once again. That feeling surged through the two of them again but this time to make things different, America had slipped in his tongue and trailed it along England's bottom lip. England's lips parted slightly and a new sensation overcame England. He could taste hamburgers and milkshakes which made him want to laugh but he didn't.

Instead he chanted the word of the incantation once more in his mind, picturing Italy's face and trying to force him back to life. Both America and England's eyes were closed so they couldn't see what was happening but the Allies could and they watched as Italy's eyes flickered open and he gradually began to sit up.

There were gasps and cheers of Italy's name could be heard but even after the celebrations and hugs were finished, America and England were still deep in the kiss.

"Germany... What did I miss?" Italy smiled.

"Vell..." Germany mumbled.

He looked over at England and America and so did Italy. Italy smiled to himself and turned back to Germany.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that Germany?" Italy asked.

"Believe me Italy, now that you're alive und vell I'll do more than just that."

America pulled away from England and breathed heavily. England couldn't describe how happy he was right now. His cheeks were hot and pink and he stared at America through half-lidded eyes.

"Same goes for you British dude. Now we're together, I won't be going easy on ya. I can promise you that." America smirked.

"I look forward to it." England smiled.

And then the two leaned in once again for another kiss. England knew that this was only the first of many and unlike the bond they had as brothers, England knew that one thing was certain: this bond was one that could never be broken, for this one was the bond they shared as lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too sad! I really hope you like it and that it wasn't too long. I put a lot of hard work into this one so please review!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
